Nossa História
by R. Bella Black
Summary: Faltando minutos para o seu casamento, Draco decide contar para um caderno velho a história de como chegou até ali. [DHr]


Nossa História

Não sei como começar a narrar isso. Para falar a verdade, nem sei por que o estou fazendo. O fato é que hoje, aos meus 26 anos, faltando 45 minutos para o meu casamento, eu quero contar a história de como eu cheguei até aqui.

Poderia parecer impossível, há 10 anos, que eu, Draco Malfoy, estivesse prestes a me casar com Hermione Granger, a maldita sangue-ruim. E é isso que eu quero contar à vocês (espera aí, vocês quem? Quem vai ler esse caderno velho?)

Tudo começou quando nós estávamos em nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Eu era monitor-chefe... E ela também! Estava sentado perto do lago, observando a Lula gigante. Para falar a verdade, estava fugindo da sebosa da Pansy, que me perseguia para onde quer que eu fosse. Eu queria ficar sozinho, pelo menos naquele dia. Queria refletir sobre a minha vida. Será que tudo o que eu ouvi do meu pai durante tanto tempo era mesmo o certo? (hoje eu tenho a resposta para essa minha antiga dúvida) Achava que nunca seria bom o suficiente para ele, simplesmente porque não conseguia ser tão cruel. É, eu tinha um conceito equivocado sobre o que era o "bom" e o ruim. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Havia sido educado daquela forma.

Então eu estava ali, debaixo de uma árvore, pensando sobre tudo. Pensando sobre a minha existência. De repente a minha vida parecia vazia. Os raios de sol batiam no meu rosto e faziam com que meus cabelos loiros, caídos sobre os meus olhos, brilhassem ainda mais. Sim, eu era a perdição (Era? Não, não... Ainda sou!). Foi quando a vi, a Srta. Eu-sei-e-posso-tudo estava do outro lado do lago lendo um livro. Não sei bem o porquê, mas eu quis observá-la. Ela parecia tão bonita com os lábios contraídos, franzindo a testa daquele jeito, enquanto se concentrava em sua leitura, aparentemente revoltante para ela. De repente, eu me peguei sorrindo. E o pior é que eu nem sabia por que eu estava com aquele sorriso abobado na cara. Será que a minha convivência com Crabble e Goyle estava me tornando idiota? Decidi provocá-la um pouco para me vingar. Afinal, quem ela pensava que era para me fazer sorrir daquele jeito de gay abestado? Aproximei-me dela, calmamente, já preparando o sorriso afetado:

- Ora, ora, ora... – eu disse sarcasticamente – O que a sangue-ruim faz longe dos amiguinhos?

Eu mal pude terminar a frase e a estressadinha da Granger já havia pegado seu livro e se levantado, ajeitando a saia da escola que, devido ao tempo que passara sentada, estava amarrotada.

- Não enche, Malfoy!

Ela já estava indo embora quando eu reparei: a sangue-ruim estava com os olhos vermelhos. Ela tinha chorado. Não sei por que, mas aquilo me comoveu. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo comigo? Segurei-a pela mão, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Daí ela soltou a macaca em mim.

- O QUE, RAIOS, VOCÊ QUER, MALFOY? – ela gritou, descontando a sua raiva em mim. Não vou dizer que não me surpreendi. Granger sempre fora a mais controlada daquele trio patético. Weasley, sim, era o mais impulsivo. Não deixei transparecer a minha surpresa, diante da reação explosiva dela.

- O que houve com você, Granger? – perguntei, fingindo não estar interessado.

- Não é da sua conta! – ela disse rispidamente. Em seguida tentou soltar sua mão, que eu segurava firmemente, mas agi mais rápido. Puxei-a pelo braço e agarrei sua cintura para impedi-la de sair. Dessa forma, ela ficou de frente para mim. Quem ela pensava que era para me dar as costas? Que menina esnobe!

- Me solta, Malfoy! – ela disse, com uma cara que chegou a me assustar. Se não fosse a certinha e perfeitinha Hermione Granger, eu diria que ela ia me matar. Precisava ver a cara de assassina que ela fez.

- Primeiro me diga o que você tem! – agora não era mais por preocupação, e sim por uma questão de orgulho. Quero dizer, não que eu estivesse preocupado com ela (certo, eu estava, mais ainda não sabia disso).

- Não é nada que seja do seu interesse – ela disse com seu maldito orgulho de grifinória chata - Eu estou perfeitamente bem e ficaria agradecida se você pudesse fazer a gentileza de me **_soltar. _**– seus olhos começaram a faiscar perigosamente. Eu comecei a ficar com medo do que vinha pela frente.

- Que livro é esse? - perguntei, ignorando-a solenemente, indicando com a cabeça o livro que estava em uma de suas mãos. Pude ler o título, rapidamente: "Como lidar com o amor". – Está apaixonada, Granger? – acrescentei com desdém. Nesse momento, a sangue-ruim maluca me empurrou e abraçou o livro contra o peito como se ele fosse seu filho.

E depois o grande materialista da história sou eu. Percebi que ela olhou aflita para os lados e, por pura curiosidade, segui os seus olhos. Lá estava ele, aquele babuíno laranja, agarrado à Lilá Brown, a alguns metros de distância. Será que ela estava assim por causa dele? Não sei por que, mas aquilo me incomodou. De repente, notei que uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto da sangue-ruim. E, naquele momento, fui tomado por algo que nunca senti antes. Seria pena? Compaixão? Carinho? Mas não era possível, um Malfoy não pode sentir pena de ninguém, nem carinho. Muito menos por uma trouxa sabe-tudo.

Ao ver o babuíno boboca do Weasley puxando aquela... aquela... desfrutável da Brown e lhe dando um daqueles beijos que parecia estar tentando sugar sua alma, Granger baixou os olhos e, foi embora a passos firmes. Pela expressão atordoada dela, parecia que ela estava querendo sumir. Naquela hora tudo o que eu queria era colocar a cabeça dela contra o meu peito e confortá-la. Queria abraçá-la e... Mas o que, diabos, eu estava pensando? Eu sou um Malfoy! Sangue puríssimo... E ela é uma sangue-ruim nojenta, que não merece um pingo da minha compaixão. Bom, eu tentei impedi-la de ir embora. Mas foi por pura pena daquela pobre alma repugnante, ta? Hunf...

Bom, não importa, Granger foi rápida demais e saiu dali antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Eu a deixei ir, oras. O que esperava que eu fizesse? Corresse atrás dela com uma rosa gritando "Granger, não se vá!!!"?

Passaram-se duas semanas desde daquele fatídico dia. Eu andava pensando na sangue-ruim metida mais do que queria, ou deveria. Por isso, andava a evitando. Estava provocando-a menos. Eventualmente, passava por ela e fingia que nem a via. Até por que, ela não era digna da minha ilustre presença. Ora essa, uma sangue ruim que pensa ser gente... Quem ela pensava que era para tomar conta dos meus pensamentos daquele jeito? Hunf... Garota metida, insuportável e intragável!

Pois é, estava eu andando distraidamente pelos corredores. Minha aula de feitiços já havia acabado, era a última do dia. Felizmente, eu não iria ter que aturar o velho caduco até a próxima semana. Andava tão na paz que nem pude me desviar quando uma louca desvairada veio correndo em minha direção. Caí no chão, derrubando todos os meus livros e o da garota também. Olhei para ela, pronto para lançar-lhe um comentário grosseiro, quando vi quem era... A sangue-ruim-metida-eu-sei-e-posso-tudo-portanto-caia-fora da Granger. Só que ela não parecia nem um pouco metida naquela hora. Pelo contrário, estava atordoada, os olhos inchados, revelando que havia chorado.

- Droga, Granger... Por que não olha por onde anda? – disse irritado.

- Desculpe – ela retribuiu, indiferente. Nem grossa nem gentil. Parecia não querer arrumar briga. Juntando toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir, a jovem começou a juntar seus livros. Logo, eu fiz o mesmo com os meus, até que, em determinado momento, nossas mãos se tocaram. Foi um toque leve, suave, mas que conseguiu me transmitir sensações... Hãm... Boas. Percebi que Granger corou e retirou sua mão depressa. Em seguida, se levantou. Eu fiz o mesmo e fiquei de frente pra ela, uma vez mais.

- Então... O Weasley anda agressivo, Granger? – provoquei.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não adianta se fazer de desentendida, Granger – disse com o máximo de sarcasmo e ironia que alguém poderia juntar em uma frase – Está na cara que o Weasley anda te batendo.

Eu indiquei com a cabeça as olheiras dela. É sério, parecia que ela não dormia há umas três noites. E, pelo estado dela, ela havia passado essas três noites chorando.

Ela bufou, irritada.

- Cala a boca, sua fuinha! – disse, me fuzilando com o olhar – Ele não é como você!

- Sério? Eu já te bati? – ironizei mais uma vez, segurando o falso riso. Na verdade eu daria TUDO para saber o que estava atordoando a sangue-ruim metida. Daria MAIS QUE TUDO para confortá-la.- Não estou lembrado. Ao que me consta foi ao contrário!

- Pois, se você não quiser sentir o peso da minha mão outra vez, eu sugiro que cale a boca!

- Olhe os modos, Granger – ameacei – Não é legal uma monitora-chefe ficar batendo nos outros por aí!

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- Você é patético! – dizendo isso, ela foi embora apressada. Provavelmente estava sentindo falta da Biblioteca, aquela traça-livros.

Bom, estava eu, lindo e maravilhoso, parado naquele mesmo corredor, prestes a continuar meu caminho rumo à Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver certo "livrinho" vermelho jogado no chão? E, qual não foi a minha surpresa maior ao ler a palavra "Diário" escrita nele em letras douradas? É, agora eu já tinha algo interessante para fazer, quando chegasse à Sala Comunal. É óbvio que eu não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar a Granger. E eu confesso que também estava um pouco curioso para saber os segredos que ela guardava.

Cheguei à minha Sala Comunal louco para ver o que aquele pequeno tesouro escondia. Olhei apara os lados para conferir se havia alguém. Nada. Deviam estar todos jantando. Principalmente Crabble e Goyle, aqueles mamutes sem cérebro. Abri aquela rara preciosidade na primeira página e comecei a ler:

_A vida não é estranha? Logo eu, que sempre considerei diários uma tolice frívola para meninas que não têm nada para fazer e resolvem passar o tempo fofocando e escrevendo besteiras, estou aqui, tentando manter uma conversa com um caderno, que nem ao menos irá me responder. Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero, ser ouvida um pouco. Bom, a verdade é que eu encontrei em você, diário, uma forma de desabafo. Posso falar o que quiser porque eu sei que ninguém irá ler. _

Soltei uma sonora gargalhada ao ler aquilo, percebendo logo que ia me divertir bastante.

Bom... Você deve estar querendo saber por que eu estou precisando tanto "desabafar" – Céus, já estou falando com você como se fosse uma pessoa. É que as coisas já chegaram a um limite. Oh, a minha vida está uma bagunça completa. No ano passado eu havia decidido que não fugiria mais dos meus sentimentos. Encararia com coragem e determinação, como uma verdadeira Grifinória, como sempre foi a minha vida inteira. Desde o quarto ano eu sabia que era apaixonada por Ronald Weasley...

Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota bastante desagradável ao ler aquilo. Fiquei com uma raiva inexplicável daquele ruivo idiota. Seria ciúme? Nããão, lógico que não. Um Malfoy não pode sentir ciúmes.

E desde o quarto ano eu tentava fugir desse sentimento. Confesso que encontrei muitas dificuldades. Eu sempre achei que tudo o que fosse necessário saber poderia ser encontrado nos livros, mas o que eu estava sentindo... Eu não conseguia encontrar em nenhum. Não que eu não houvesse tentado. Procurei em vários livros, como por exemplo, "A cura para o amor", mas nada tirava Ronald Weasley da minha cabeça. Aquilo estava me irritando profundamente. Eu, que sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, simplesmente não conseguia explicar, de forma alguma, o que eu estava sentindo pelo meu melhor amigo. Só mais tarde eu fui entender... O amor não tem explicação nem lógica. Talvez por isso eu me dê tão mal com ele.

Estava lendo aquilo enojado, pensando se era possível alguém ser mais meloso. Se ao menos ela estivesse escrevendo aquilo de mim.

Foi no ano passado que eu resolvi parar de fugir desse sentimento, percebi o quanto era inútil. Mas foi também no ano passado que Rony começou a se envolver com aquela sebosa... Lilá Brown. Francamente, aquela garota me dá nojo. Não sei se existe alguém mais fútil. O relacionamento dele com a sebosa pôs em isco a nossa amizade. E ele se importou? Não! Muito pelo contrário... Estão juntos agora de novo. Duvido que Rony goste dela, ele simplesmente quer uma garota para se divertir...

Ainda tinha muita coisa escrita. Adiantei um pouco as páginas querendo chegar no ponto exato: Saber porque Hermione andava tão chorosa e com os olhos inchados. Li as que estavam mais para o final.

Eu o odeio, diário, mas eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Nós tivemos uma briga feia ontem. Eu estava na Sala Comunal com Neville, ele estava com problemas, problemas sérios com a avó e tudo o mais. Como uma boa amiga, eu apoiei a cabeça dele no meu colo e afaguei seus cabelos, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Não acreditei naquilo. Que tipo de garota a Granger era? Ela estava simplesmente SE OFERECENDO para aquele RETARDADO do NEVILLE???

Foi então que o Rony entrou e, assim que o Neville saiu, ele começou a gritar comigo dizendo que eu estava me oferecendo para o Neville e não sei mais o quê. Ahhh, aquilo foi demais pra mim. Quem ele pensa que é? Fica se agarrando com a Lilá e que se meter na minha vida... Eu disse que ele não tinha o direito de falar assim comigo e nem de se meter na minha vida dessa forma. Foi então que aconteceu. Ele disse o que eu nunca esperava ouvir da boca do meu melhor amigo. Lembro-me perfeitamente das palavras dele: "Se você quer agir como uma garota fácil e depravada o problema é seu, Hermione!" NUNCA na minha vida eu pensei que ele pudesse dizer uma coisa daquelas pra mim. Dei um tapa na cara dele com toda a força que consegui reunir e subi as escadas correndo para o dormitório. Bem, nem preciso dizer que nós não estamos nos falando mais, né?

Fiquei satisfeito ao saber que eles não estavam mais se falando. Quero dizer, quem aquele babuíno pensava que era para fala daquele jeito com Herm... com a Granger? Passei as folhas até chegar na última página.

Rony e eu ainda não estamos nos falando. Sabe, diário, eu nem estou me importando tanto. Andei refletindo e percebi o quanto a minha vida se tornou vazia por causa do Rony. Passei a me privar de tantas coisas por causa dele... Até meu sono eu perdi. Eu queria algo novo, sabe? Pra fugir da rotina da tão certinha Hermione Granger. Eu queria algo mais... selvagem.

Bem, mudando de assunto, por causa do Rony eu estou com olheiras enoooormes, o que levou o idiota, fuinha, cretino e babaca do Malfoy a tirar o dia para me encher a paciência. Ai, que vontade de socar aquele infeliz!

Aliás, por falar em Malfoy... Eu tive um sonho tão estranho essa noite.

Nessa hora meu coração deu um pulo e começou a bater em um ritmo assustadoramente rápido.

Quer dizer, nem foi um sonho, foi um pesadelo. Bom, deixa pra lá... Não é relevante.

Fique extremamente decepcionado.

Ahhhh, quer saber? Você é meu diário e ninguém vai ler isso, eu vou contar. Eu... eu... Sonhei que _beijei _o Malfoy. Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu... _beijando _o fuinha. Aaaaaarg, que NOJO!!!!

Eu simplesmente não acreditei no que eu li. Não, só podia ser uma brincadeira da Granger ou algo assim. Puxa, não sabia que ela já havia chegado ao ponto de _sonhar _COM UM BEIJO MEU. Tadinha, estava louquinha por mim e não sabia. Resolvi ir deitar, levando comigo aquela maravilha de diário. Estranhamente, eu estava me sentindo feliz, não sabia porque. Deitei na cama e fiquei sorrindo comigo mesmo, imaginando como seria se o sonho da Granger virasse realidade. Em seguida, comecei a me auto-reprimir. Um Malfoy que se preze nem ao menos _cogita_ a hipótese de beijar uma sangue-ruim.

Fiquei surpreso por permanecer vivo depois que Granger soube que eu li seu diário. Lá estava ela, próximo ao lago, tirando pena e tinteiro da mochila para escrever em seu preciso caderno. Mas quando ela olha duas vezes? Ohhh, onde estará o caderno? Sorri malicioso, quando vi que a garota já estava começando a se desesperar. Livros, cadernos, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros... Tudo era jogado pra fora da mochila, menos o tão querido diário. Aproximei-me, já preparando o sorriso afetado e o tom sarcástico.

- Sonhando com beijos meus, sangue-ruim?

Precisava ver a cara que ela fez naquela hora. É sério, dava medo. A cor havia simplesmente abandonado seu rosto. Ela estava branca, pálida, amedrontada... Parecia prestes a desmaiar. Cheguei a ficar preocupado por um momento.

- Você... Você... leu o meu diário?

Deixei escapar uma das minhas maravilhosas risadas sarcásticas e tirei o diário da mochila, mostrando a ela.

- Tudinho!

Ela parecia indecisa. Não sabia se aparatava Tá bom, meu amor, eu sei que não se pode aparatar nem desaparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, tá?, se chorava ou se me matava.

- Malfoy, me devolva isso! – ela sibilou, perigosamente. Os olhos em chamas...

- Acontece que eu não estou afim! – provoquei.

- Malfoy... Não me faça perder a paciência. – Ela fechava os olhos, tentando se controlar.

- Vai fazer o quê, Granger?

A doida simplesmente PULOU em cima de mim para pegar o diário. Meu Merlim, ela é maluca. É lógico que eu fui esperto e a segurei. Segurei-a pelos dois braços, os quais tentavam, furiosamente, resgatar o diário.

- Me solta, seu idiota!

- Ok, Granger, vamos fazer uma coisa... Eu te solto se você prometer que não vai me bater e nem tentar pegar o diário. Senão nós ficaremos aqui por um bom tempo...

- Tá bom, eu prometo! – achei aquilo estranho. Ela já havia se rendido assim? Não era o tipo dela...

Soltei-a desconfiado. Porém foi tempo suficiente para ela pegar a varinha, murmurar um feitiço convocativo e ainda me petrificar.

- Você é um idiota – ela disse, enquanto eu estava no chão duro feito pedra e sem poder me mexer – Só para constar, eu não quebrei minha promessa. Não te bati, te enfeiticei e também não tentei pegar o diário, eu o PEGUEI!

Com um sorriso vitorioso, a sangue-ruim nojenta, ridícula, covarde e sem palavra, murmurou um contra-feitiço e virou-se para seguir seu caminho até o castelo.

Ah, não, mas isso não ficaria assim. Eu não iria deixar a sangue-ruim me humilhar daquele jeito sem fazer nada. Estava na minha vez de brincar também. Antes que ela pudesse se retirar eu a segurei pelo braço e a olhei no fundo dos olhos. Via todo o desejo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento refletido naqueles olhos achocolatados. Aproximei cada vez mais as nossas bocas, querendo, mais que tudo, tocar aqueles lábios rosados. Minha respiração estava pesada, nunca havia me sentido assim com nenhuma outra garota. Percebi que Granger também estava nervosa pelo inspirar e expirar de sua respiração. Não podendo mais resistir, quebrei os milímetros de distância que havia entre a gente e toquei sua boca.

Ela era doce, molhada, deliciosa... Pela primeira vez, eu senti alguma coisa diferente de tesão em um beijo. O que, diabos, eu estava sentindo por Granger?

Continuamos nos beijando por um bom tempo, como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo. Óbvio que nós não iríamos notar na presença de um certo ruivo, que assistia a cena chocado.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA???

Nós dois viramos assustados. Nunca tive tanto ódio do Weasley em toda a minha vida. Como ele ousava interromper o beijo mais especial da vida de Draco Malfoy? Eca! Eu disse isso? Girei os olhos, irritado, me controlando para não dar na cara daquele pobretão idiota!

- O que quer, Weasley? Não vê que estamos ocupados? – provoquei. Granger parecia querer se matar.

O babuíno não me deu uma resposta, como era de se esperar de alguém civilizado – o que não era o caso dele – e já foi partindo para cima de mim, com socos, murros e pontapés. Meu Merlim, santo, me explica uma coisa... Aquele pastelão não estava ficando com a Brown? Então, por que, diabos, ele se importava em me ver com a Granger? Será que a falta de comida na casa dele estava afetando seu cérebro?

Bom, não importa... O que interessa para a história que eu estou relatando é que em poços segundos estávamos nós dois rolando no chão como porcos imundos. Um tentando acabar com o outro.

- Droga... Parem com isso! – Granger tentou nos separar.

Rony apenas fuzilou-a com os olhos, parecendo prestes a bater nela também. Háá... Ele que ousasse!

- Você mudou, Hermione... – ele disse com ódio – Não é mais aquela menina inocente e doce por quem eu me apaixonei... Não passa de uma vadia!

PAAAAAAAF!!!

Outro tapão! Esse foi ainda mais emocionante porque foi ao vivo. Mas não foi só ela, eu só não acertei um direto no queixo dele porque ela foi mais rápida. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim dela? Vadia... Vadia era aquela sebosa com quem ele andava agarrado, vadia era a Pansy, vadias poderiam ser todas as garotas de Hogwarts, mas não a Granger. Granger era uma sangue-ruim nojenta e intragável, metida e insuportável, sabe-tudo e irritante... Mas não vadia. Vadia, nunca!

- Vadia por quê? – perguntou com tanta maturidade que me fez perceber que Granger, definitivamente, não era mais uma garota, e sim, uma mulher. – Por que eu cansei de te esperar?

Rony baixou a cabeça, parecendo perceber o peso de suas palavras.

- Mione...

- Esquece, Rony!

Dizendo isso, ela saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Eu a segui, lógico. Vi que ela entrou em uma Sala vazia, aparentemente, para chorar. Bati na porta duas vezes... Nada!

- Granger... – chamei meio hesitante.

- SOME DAQUI, MALFOY! – foi a delicada resposta que veio lá de dentro.

- Posso entrar?

- VAI EMBORA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA!

- Estou entrando...

Pensei que ela fosse me tacar um sapato ou algo assim, mas não... Ela estava simplesmente encolhida em um canto... Chorando.

Ao me ver, secou as lágrimas com ferocidade, não querendo demonstrar sua fraqueza.

Sentei ao lado dela.

- Granger, eu SEI que você está chorando - eu disse firmemente.

- Cala essa boca, seu idiota... Você não sabe de nada! – ela disse furiosamente.

- Se descontar a sua raiva em mim vai te ajudar... Pode continuar!

Ela ficou calada por alguns instantes:

- Desculpe! – murmurou, quase inaudivelmente, algum tempo depois, vindo aconchegar a cabeça no meu peito. Eu a abracei forte, como se para mostrar que ela não estava sozinha. Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo. Aquele meu corpo musculoso e sexy segurando com força a maciez da pele da sabe-tudo intragável da minha futura esposa... Até que Granger fez algo totalmente inesperado para mim: Beijou-me. Sim, ELA me beijou! Considerei aquilo um "olha só, você querendo ou não, nós estamos namorando, porque eu não sou garota de beijar qualquer um."

Bem, ao sentir o gosto doce de sua boca ma vez mais, eu tive certeza: Eu estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim. Mas por quê? Por que ela? De todas as garotas que eu poderia ter, por que justamente ela, a sangue-ruim que eu sempre detestei? Eu tentava arrumar uma explicação que parecesse minimamente coerente, desesperado. Foi então que lembrei, "O amor não tem explicação e nem lógica".

Se tivesse... Acho que hoje nós não estaríamos prestes a nos casar! O Weasley? Ahh, fez as pazes com Hermione, na mesma semana, é claro. Quem visse o tapa que ela deu nele até pensaria que eles iam se odiar pelo resto da vida. Que nada... A amizade dos dois é mais forte. Rony agora está namorando Luna. Um namoro firme, ao que me parecesse. Meu Deus, o cara está com a Luna Lovegood. Essa família não pode decair mais. Ah, e é claro que o lance da MINHA futura esposa com aquele PALHAÇO LARANJA não foi nada mais, nada menos, do que uma paixonite de adolescente. Ela me ama e todo mundo sabe.

Bom, infelizmente eu atualmente moro com a Hermione, com o Rony, com a Gina, com a Luna, com o babaca do Potter, todos na mesma república. E mais infelizmente ainda é que, tenho que admitir, sou feliz!

Bom, eu e a Granger – futuramente não poderei mais chamá-la assim – vamos nos mudar depois do casamento. Ela escolheu uma casa e Hogsmeade bem bonitinha, até... Mas duvido que vá ficar muito tempo fora da república.

Agora eu preciso ir, antes que a minha noiva chegue antes de mim na Igreja.

N/A: Tá meio tosca, mas eu achei engraçadinha!

Agradecimentos: Ah, sim... à Kitai Black, por ter sido a primeira a ler, apoiar e me ajudar a postar nessa joça,. Porque eu não posto há séculos e havia me esquecido! "

Créditos: Ah, sim... à Dika linda do meu core na parte em que o Malfoy entra na sala vazia atrás da Hermione. Tirei essa fic de um Cosplay Barbial nosso!

Quero comentário seu, sua créétina! E dos demais também!

Beijoooos!!!


End file.
